I smell sex and candy
by Sadie Perdida Malfoy
Summary: Sasuke piensa que el mundo puede irse a comer mierda, mientras tanto, él puede seguir escuchando a Kurt cobain y pensando en cosas indebidas con Haruno Sakura.— Sasuke/Sakura. au.


**Naruto es de kishimoto. you know.**

**note.** he aquí algo de mi mierda mental.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**I smell sex and candy**

**.**

_**« **Hangin' round downtown by myself  
And I had so much time  
To sit and think about myself  
And then there she was  
Like double cherry pie_

_.  
Yeah there she was  
Like disco superfly  
I smell sex and candy here  
Who's that lounging in my chair  
Who's that casting devious stares  
In my direction  
Mama this surely is a dream»_

_._

_._

_._

I

Sasuke tenía once años y un dedo escociendo por el corte nada limpio de una reja oxidada cuando decidió –porque si, fue él quien lo decidió – que sí, que le gustaba Haruno-puedo-besarte-la-sangre-de-los-dedos-Sakura . La de los ojos verdes imposibles y las canciones de un pelirrojo con exceso de alma, susurradas bajo el aliento húmedo con olor a mañanas amarillas de chocolate caliente y papaya.

Sakura la que le hacía divagar sobre el pasar del sol sobre su piel y (do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you, Sasuke-kun?) un montón de letras con todo el sentido del mundo al amanecer. La Haruno Sakura de la mirada infinita, la de la presencia eterna.

Sakura Haruno, la de los pasitos efímeros y la nariz preciosa (y no que él se fije en esas cosas).

Decide que le gusta. Y también que no va a hacer nada. Porque tiene once y la verdad las cosas a esa edad son muy confusas y puede que se le pase si se esfuerza lo suficiente. Así que esa tarde de noviembre deja que le toque con sus deditos húmedos y esa lengua tan roja. El día huele a sangre nueva y a la sonrisa que debería ser inocente de una niña de cabello rosa y muñecas delgadísimas que le cura con la dedicación más aplastante y extraña. El chackchack que hacían las tijeras mientras cortaba la gaza que había envuelto alrededor de su dedo, chackchack que le hablaba y le decía que se estaba jodiendo.

Lo sierto es que Sasuke no tenía idea de nada.

II

Y es que Sasuke ya tenía suficientes problemas. Con su padre trabajando demasiado y su madre acostándose con su profesor de Educación Física (¿Todavía no es la reunión de padres y maestros, cariño?) Itachi llegando cada vez menos a dormir a la casa y poniéndose ropa extraña, el fantasma de la sonrisa que le dirigía hace muchos años –cuando él creía que todos eran felices– todavía sobre sus labios. Y a nadie parecía importarle en absoluto que nada estuviera yendo como debería ser. Entonces Sasuke se encerraba en su cuarto y escuchaba a Kurt Cobain a todo volumen hasta que se dormía, con su padre gritando tan alto pero nunca lo suficiente, y se compraba ropa monocromática y también se dejaba el fleco. Les fruncía el ceño a todos y se iba a puños con Naruto más de lo recomendable, si quería salir con su cerebro intacto del instituto. Entonces Sasuke que se aislaba y leía a Poe, a Lovecraft y a King mientras se preguntaba si alguien lo notaria si cogiera su reproductor y su maleta y se fuera a la mierda.

Pero después se acordaba de que si había alguien que lo notaria y se rompería. O más bien dos personas, pero Naruto no contaba porque, ehm, no.

Y piensa que si alguna vez la sensación caliente en su estomago se desaparecería.

III

La primera vez que se emborrachan juntos tienen trece y han pasado muchas cosas. O en realidad no tantas. Sasuke está un poquito harto del mundo porque hace meses que no ve a Itachi y su madre esta sobria, si tiene suerte, una vez al mes y su padre ya ni se mueve de su escritorio. Pero eso esta en algún lugar apartado de su mente gracias a eso –oh elixir de los dioses – llamado vodka que Sakura le ha sacado a su tía. Están en su casa, la tía de Sakura esta en el departamento de su amante y, al parecer, era un bonito día para emborracharse y mandar todo a comer mierda.

Sasuke también ha entendido que es eso que la gente llama hormonas y le hace querer tocarla bajo la falda cute y morderla el cuello y los labios pálidos. Y es hasta raro que piense en esas cosas mientras esta borracho, porque nunca lo había estado y Sakura se ve muy bonita cuando el cabello se le pega a la frente y la sonrisa que esconde las malas intenciones cruzando su cara de niña. Y se supone que debería estar pensando en la mierda que es su vida y, como mínimo, trazando un loco plan de escape que le parecería absurdo cuando estuviera sobrio y con los pies en la tierra de nuevo. Pero la verdad es que no, todo le importa un carajo.

Y es que es viernes por la tarde y la vida huele a vodka y luz de sol entrando a rayas por los ventanales.

El estéreo está encendido y hay una canción particularmente escandalosa que Sakura canta entre susurros y gritos descoordinados_— Give me love like never before… 'Cause lately I've craving more!_— Y Sasuke se mira los dedos de las manos antes de levantar la vista y fijarlos en Sakura que le sube a la música— _And it's been a while but i still feel the same_— y las ventanas retumban al mismo ritmo que su corazón_— Maybe i should let you go…_—contra las costillas.

_Brum-brum, brum-brum_.

Y es que Sakura le parece bonita de una manera terrible, engañosa. La clase de belleza que te apuñala por la espalda. Sakura que gira y gira y lo primero que mira Sasuke son sus pies y sus tobillos que se entrelazan y se mueven al ritmo de la canción y es casi como si no estuviera tocando el suelo en absoluto. Mueve los brazos a su alrededor y las muñecas delgadísimas brillan con brazaletes tintineantes. Y es esta Sakura de la que intenta alejarse. La que le mira desde debajo de sus pestañas larguísimas y de entre borrones de cabello rosa que giran alrededor de su cabeza. Es la de la sonrisa indebida. La que sabe bailar canciones imbailables y gritar susurrando. La que juega a ser un hada que no toca el suelo con los pies y se ríe como un millón de campanitas al viento. La que huele a días de primavera nublados, a tabaco mentolado, a salsa de frambuesa, a chocolate y algodón de azúcar caliente. La que huele a vida y a muerte y a perdición y a todojunto aunque se escriba se pa ra do.

Y es que ese día, cuando dejo que Haruno Sakura se metiera su corazón –junto con el resto de la gaza que no uso para curar su dedo– al bolsillo del vestido con vuelos, de verdad, que no tenía puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se pregunta si de verdad dejara de sentir esa cosa asfixiante en el pecho algún día.

IV

Sasuke esta jodidamente harto. De todo. Del mundo. De su madre (jodida cobarde) que ya no está porque decidió que cortarse las venas en la bañera era una bonita forma de morir. De su padre que parece un muerto en vida, que apenas come y que lleva mujeres a casa todos los días. De Itachi que lo único que hizo fue formular un elocuente «Oh» cuando le dijo que él –su _hermano menor_ – encontró a su madre –¡a su jodida madre! – con las putas venas cortadas en una bañera llena de rojorojorojo. La forma vacía, demente, en que le sonrió antes de que sus ojos se cristalizaran. ¿Cómo querían que no intentara matarlo, si se aparece en casa luego de más de un año ¡un puñetero año! y luego todo lo que dice es 'Oh'? ¡y un coño!

Así que, si le preguntara porque está en una jodida celda a la espera de que alguien –seguramente nadie – pague la fianza, Sasuke sonreiría de esa forma tan retorcida que tiene y diría «Obviamente, porque intente matar a mi hermano con un tenedor, o está muerto, no lo sé» y luego se reiría porque es eso o empezar a llorar.

Y es que en esa celda todo es húmedo y frió y el goteo de una fuga de agua en la esquina del techo es lo único que lo mantiene ligeramente cuerdo.

Pero ellos siempre vienen, y Sasuke siempre se pregunta por qué.

V

Sasuke piensa que, tal vez, eso de vivir con Kakashi no es tan malo. Luego de pagar su fianza (y después de que Naruto y Sakura casi lo asfixiaran) le dijo algo como «En mi piso hay una habitación vacía, Sasuke» y él pensó que era una idea terrible, pero, como siempre, se dejo arrastrar. Y es que vivir con Kakashi era como vivir solo, excepto que sabía que solo tenía que cruzar el corredor para hablar con él. Sabía que estaba ahí, a unas puertas de distancia. Esa sensación se le derretía en el estomago y le fastidiaba, pero no la hubiera cambiado. Naruto llenaba el espacio con su cabello rubio y su risa escandalosa siempre que hacía falta, llevaba comida chatarra y cerveza y la vida parecía prometedora cuando lo veía sonreír.

En esencia, seguía siendo el mismo, seguía murmurando a Burton bajo el aliento, seguía escuchando Nirvana, seguía vistiendo monocromáticamente y seguía llevando fleco. Pero también sonreía –o como fuera que se llamara cuando curvaba un borde de su boca – mucho más. Ya no le fruncía el seño al mundo, simplemente pasaba de él. Dejo de irse (tanto) a los puños con Naruto. Dejo de pensar en Itachi y en su madre. Lo único que se llevo de casa fue su reproductor. Cuando, después de meses, su padre lo llamo para saber (por fin) donde narices estaba, lo mando a comer mierda.

Y, aunque siempre quedaban las pesadillas, Sakura Haruno siempre estuvo dispuesta a curarle, incluso cuando él ni sabía que tenía heridas.

Así que cedió.–¿Que mas daba?– Dejo que ella le respirara en el cuello y le apretara la camiseta negra, la miro a los ojos cuando sus labios se tocaron y ella cerró los ojos solo por un momento cuando le dijo(susurró/murmuró/gritó) «Estoy enamorada de ti, Sasuke-kun, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿verdad?» y luego los volvió a abrir y logro que el mundo se volviera verde por todas partes. Le beso con los ojos abiertos y la sensación de estar cayendo, de estar ahogándose, de volar, de estar gritando y a la vez absolutamente callado, de derretirse, de _vivir_. La sintió tibia y frágil y pequeña pero terriblemente grande entre sus brazos cuando tiro de ella. Se sintió efervescente, volátil, pequeñísimo ante el avasallador verde. Abrió los ojos (¿Cuando los había cerrado?) justo cuando Sakura le sonrió «más despacio, Sasuke-kun» con voz ahogada y trémula y sus uñas dejando marcas rojizas en sus hombros y (¿Cuándo se había quitado la camiseta?) el mundo se volvía menos mierda por momentos. Todo era más fácil con Haruno Sakura cantándole canciones al oído y besándole después para desaparecer la molesta presión del pecho.

Sasuke pensó que, al final, hacerte preguntas a ti mismo era la cosa más inútil del universo.

(Probo preguntarle a los demás).

.

.

.

**end.**


End file.
